Light my fire
by Ailinn.Kafka
Summary: Everything began on a cold winter day, as Hermione was still in her sixth year, and at that time, she couldn't even suppose how much her life would change that winter.
1. Chapter 1 : Trick or Treat

**_Light my fire_**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything I don't own, including but not limited to Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Trick or treat

Everything began on a cold winter day, as Hermione was still in her sixth year.

Christmas Eve was not far away, and the whole Weasley family had gathered at the Burrow to celebrate it together. Obviously, there would be some knitted pullover and Cauldron Cakes under the Christmas tree but it was good to feel that nothing would ever change. The Christmas balls, the smell of cinnamon all around the house and all these habits the Weasley had since their childhood. Of course, Harry was invited, and Ron had insisted for Hermione to come too, even if the house would be crowded. In spite of her parents protestations, Hermione had finally managed to convince them, ensuring she would be with them for Easter.

All the teens had planned to go skiing the very next day on Harry's advice, and even if no one of them had ever tried that muggle sport except Hermione, it seemed to the Weasley almost as exciting as Quidditch, and the snowy hills made their eyes shine like the candles of Mrs Weasley's Christmas tree.

A hysteric giggling increased from the lower floor, and Hermione sighted, recognizing Ron's voice. At least, the boys were having fun, downstairs… Of course, she was used to share Ginny's room at the Burrow, but was she had to admit she was a bit deceived not to spend more time with Harry and Ron.

Ginny wasn't the problem, she had always been a really good friend for her and they actually shared a lot together, but she wasn't as close to her as the boys, and Hermione knew they didn't speak freely in Ginny's presence. However, let her alone to meet Harry and Ron downstairs would be impolite as well, and she was thus staying with Ginny.

"KIIIDS! LUNCH TIME!" Mrs Weasley yelled from downstairs, her voice squeaking like an old plastic toy. She had apparently caught a bad cold while hunting gnomes in the garden and was in a very bad mood.

Mrs Weasley could surely have drunk a dose of Pepperup Potion but Ron had taken the last one two days ago, and that fact didn't improve Molly's mood.

Hermione was thus about to go downstairs quite quickly not to irritate her more than she already was -that is to say, like a T-Rex, at time-, guided by the delicious smell of chestnuts and turkey which came from the first floor when Ginny interrupted her.

"Mione, could you tell mum I'm not coming for now? I really want to finish this one..." she asked, her cheeks blushing while she smiled, a bit embarrassed.

Ginny had waited an owl the whole morning and the day before, and as Hermione had saw her smile when the long-eared owl arrived at the Burrow, it wasn't hard for her to guess that the letter came from her boyfriend, who was still Dean Thomas according to the latest gossip.

Hermione whispered nostalgically. Ginny was in love, at least. A feeling she hadn't feel since many years…

"Of course, I will, don't worry. But if I were you, I'd hurry up, I don't think she's patient at all, today…" she said with a smile.

As she opened the door, Hermione heard a strange malicious whispering next to her and discovered without delay that Harry and Ron were sitting in the unstable stairs of the second floor, their faces preoccupied by a random mischievous plan.

"What evil plan are you both preparing?" she asked, distrustful.

Harry jumped guiltily, scared by her proximity, but didn't lose his poker face. Actually, he didn't have done anything he should feel guilty about, except perhaps speak ill about Dean Thomas. The young Gryffindor had always been his friend… since he became Ginny's boyfriend. Harry didn't really know why, but he couldn't bear Dean since he was with her. And imagine Ginny in his arm… Dean kissing Ginny in the common room… He shuddered with horror.

"Hey Mione! D'you want one of those jelly beans? They're really delicious…" Ron asked, interrupting Harry's dark thoughts while he presented the bag to Hermione.

Something in her head told her not to accept, but she changed her mind. After all, Ron would never give her something bad, would he? Hermione picked up a bright red bean in the bag, hoping it was strawberry flavour, her favourite, but she had barely bring it to her lips that she felt something strange on her left leg.

"What the…?!" She yelled without understanding. But she hadn't even the time to finish her sentence that she fell into the stairs.

She didn't feel any pain but something did go wrong. It wasn't broken but more like… Like if she hadn't any bone anymore. Wait… She really didn't have bones anymore. For Merlin's sake… What happened?

"Mione?!" Ron screamed panic-stricken.

"My leg! It's become... like rubber!"

Hermione was lost until she saw Fred and George looking at her from upstairs, their faces surrounded by anxiety. Of course, how didn't she think about it earlier? The twins were trying all their tricks for the shop they had opened a few weeks ago on Diagon Alley… And she had fallen into the trap like a newbie. How could she have been so stupid?

"Did it work?" George asked in a low voice.

"Apparently not, mate. Er… Her bones don't seem to grow back. We'll have to work on it for our next Skiving Snackbox" Fred answered with a little laugh, desperately trying to hide his giggle.

"I'm so sorry, Mione, I swear I didn't know! Fred told me it was a Canary Cream! Are you ok?"

Ron was racing down the stairs to catch her up… Too late. Hermione already supposed he hadn't become conscious of what had been on those jelly beans, but she was irritated by his slow-wittedness. Obviously, Fred and George wouldn't give him a bag of jelly beans of pure kindness. There was always something behind their acts, and particularly when it was a question of food.

"Of course I'm not, you fool! I don't have bones anymore in my left leg, Ron!" she barked angrily. "FRED, GEORGE! I'LL KILL YOU! I swear I will!"


	2. Chapter 2 : New feelings

**Chapter two**

New feelings

After a bawling out from Mrs Weasley, all the teens went outside to buy some things in town, even Fred and George, who managed to flee through the window in spite of Molly's interdiction. Only Hermione stayed at the Burrow, with Charlie who had proposed to stay with her because he had to work on something. Trustful, Mr Weasley was thus gone to work and Molly to her friend Malvina.

Hermione was leaning on Ginny's bed, grimacing in pain. Mrs Weasley had forced her to swallow a full glass of Skele-Gro and even if it would help her bones growing again, it wasn't painless.

Suddenly, she heard a dim knock on the door.

"Hermione? I'm so sorry to be such a bookworm today… I feel terrible to let you alone in here whereas the others are having fun outside…" Charlie sat on Ginny's bed next to her, "Does your leg get better?"

"I'm fine, Charlie", ensured Hermione, lightly blushing face to so much kindness. She didn't really felt well at ease in the centre of everybody's attention, always used to progress in Harry's shadow and particularly here, at the Burrow. "It's not your fault after all… Of course, I've known better days, but I'll survive, don't worry." I'll just kill Fred and George as soon as I could walk, she thought.

"All right… Then, I should probably go back in my room and let you sleep for a while. I remember last year, when that Norwegian Ridgeback broke my arm… Skele-Gro really hurts when it operates, and I had never felt so bad…" He said, almost at the door, ready to leave.

"Charlie? I'm sorry but… Would you mind stay with me a bit? To be honest… I'm kind of bored and I'm not sure to manage to sleep…" asked Hermione, hesitating.

For the first time of his life, Charlie really looked at Hermione. The little miss goodie two-shoes he had met four years ago had changed into a pretty young woman now, but her eyes had stayed the same, two nut-brown irises which always shined of intelligence and wittiness.

"Er… Actually, I had to read that book about the Peruvians Viperteeth… I'll receive one of them next week and I really don't know how to…"

"Oh, please, could we maybe read it together? We never learn anything about dragons at school…"

Charlie gave her a warm look, touched by that girl who made an effort with him. Nobody had ever tried to take any interest to his passion for dragons, even his brothers, and the sudden attention of Hermione astonished him. He had always considered her as Ron's friend, but couldn't see in her an allied or a friend.

Hermione herself didn't really know why she asked Charlie to stay. She was really bored, alone in this room, and couldn't read by herself because of the pain, which prevent her to concentrate on any book, but she had never had any conversation with Ron's elder brother.

"Ok, then. But no way I'll let you read, girl, you're supposed to sleep and if mum find out I stayed with you to talk about dragons, she would literally kill me!" Charlie said with a laugh.

Hermione snuggled under her sheets like a little kid, and lean on the cushion on her back. Her leg was still painful, but she could bear it and the perspective of hearing some stories about these creatures she didn't know well made it better.

"I don't bite, you know." Charlie laugh, the old book on his lap. "You can come closer if you want to see the images."

After a second of hesitation, Hermione decided to approach. She was always a bit ill-at-ease with Ron's brothers and their particular humour, but Charlie seemed more normal than the twins. They spent a long time there, talking and laughing together while Charlie read the book. Hermione's head leant on Charlie's shoulder to see the numerous images and he was also happy to share a bit time with somebody, for once.

As he saw Hermione's eyes slowly close, a couple of hours later, Charlie put the book on the nightstand and tucked her up in the bed.

"Dammit, girl, you're so much cuter than you know…" he muttered gently, a tender smile stretching his lips while he watched the young Gryffindor calmly breathe in her sleep.

He suddenly felt a strange feeling toward her, but couldn't take any decision and stayed there, petrified and doubtful near to her. What was wrong with him? Hermione was Ron's best friend, nothing more… So, what was that strange twinge he was feeling?

He finally gave her a brief kiss on the forehead, and were about to turn back to his room on tiptoes when he heard Hermione whisper in her sleep.

"Harry…"

_You fool_. Charlie could have hit himself for that brief moment of tenderness. What did he expect? He was only Ron's elder brother, and she'd just tried to be polite with him. He never interested anyone, after all, why would it change today?

Suddenly sad and disappointed, Charlie took back his book and closed the door coldly. Well, Harry was a lucky guy to have such a girlfriend, and he hoped they were happy together.

Hermione was caught into a terrible nightmare. She, Harry and Ron were walking through threatening woods, defenceless and moreover, without their wands. They couldn't see the sky which was hidden by the peaks, and everything was dark. Sometime, they stumbled on a root or a tiny stump but there was always one of them to catch the others up. Suddenly, Hermione saw a fantastic light, and, like hypnotized, yelled to Ron and Harry:

"Come on, guys, I'm sure we can get out of here!"

They ran through the woods, hopeful and determined, but as they came in front of what spread the light, they all stopped, shuddering.

It was the most gigantic dragon Hermione had ever seen. Black and tan, his whole spine and his tail spiked of threatening little horns. The creature breathe slowly in, ready to burn them in its fire breathe. But Harry ran forwards, trying to fight off the monster with a tiny twig.

"HARRY! NO!" she cried panic-stricken while an enormous fireball flied toward them.

Back in his room, Charlie threw himself on his bed and whisper sadly. During his whole life, he had always been the rejected one. Of course, he had been prefect at Hogwarts, but Percy was way better than he was, and Bill had always had more success than him.

And, for once, he had the feeling Hermione was really interested at what he did, that she really listened to him… He was wrong.

However, the only thing he wanted to was going back into her room, sit down next to her, and read again, seeing her eyes caught by his story. But she was her brother's best friend, and he already knew he wouldn't ever be more than a brother-alike for her.


End file.
